Under The Rain and Into Your Arms
by SilentXFreak
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents and the students always calling her weak and worthless, she has agreed to leave the village to get stronger. Just days before leaving, she befriends the chubby bullied boy. But what happens when she gets home and finds out her best friend has another best friend? OC X Shikamaru
1. The Boy Who Was Different

_My original character's name is Ame. Shes very weak and not strong. The story starts when she is just 6 years old. Next couple chapters will be when she is 12._

Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Was Different

"Ahh, get away from us." one boy yelled teasingly with a sly smirk on his face.

"You might make us weak like you!" they shouted all together. I was walking around town to pick up some groceries for dinner. Just when i left the store, a couple of kids walked by me, and i accidently bumped into them.

"I-im sorry." i stuttered as i quickly picked up the food that fell. Just then, one of the girls, who seemed to have short blond hair, kicked the bread i bought and it ripped open. Then a boy stepped on it.

"Thats what you deserve!" they laughed as they walked away. Small tears started rolling down my cheeks as i picked up the dirty bread. As i stood up, i noticed a boy who was hiding behind a tree. He was fairly chubby and had swirls on both his cheeks. He didn't do anything, but he had a sad or worried look on his face. I brought my head down, and quickly walked past him. Once he was out of site, i walked slowly and looked at the bread sadly.

_'We won't need this anymore.' _i thought as i threw it away and quickly made my way to the Hokages office. No one knew i stayed with him, so they continued to beat me and tease me. Hizuren tried convincing me to tell the kids that i stayed with him so they would stop, but i didn't want to. I don't know why, but i just didn't want to tell them. I fear that something worst would happen. Once i was inside, i made my way to his office.

"Come in." he said through the door. Once i opened it, he turned around from his chair and his eyes looked at me sadly.

'Hizuren, i brought groceries." i said almost unable to speak.

"What happened this time, Ame?" he asked as he slowly walked up to me. Tears rolled down my face once again and i felt Hizuren place his hand on my head. I placed the food on the ground and started wiping my tears away with my sleeve.

"Some kids t-teased me and ruined the bread i-i bought for dinner." i said in between tears. Hizuren picked me up and carried me on his arms. He then took my arms away from my face and used one thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Its okay, it was just one bread." he stated slightly bouncing me in his arms. "You can just buy it again some other time." he smiled. I couldn't help but smile, and i wrapped my small arms around his neck to hug him.

...

The next morning, i felt something bad was going to happen, but i didn't know what. I walked down stairs and prepared breakfast for Hizuren. Eggs, toast, sausage, and milk were his favorite for breakfast. I walked upstairs with the tray and opened his door.

"Hizuren," i gently said peeking through the crack of the door. He slowly opened his eyes. "Breakfast is ready." i said as he sat up in bed and i placed the tray on his lap.

"Why thank you." he said with a smile. I watched him eat as i waited for a reply like i usually do. He took a piece of his eggs and ate it. A frown was placed on my face when he suddenly made an uncomfortable look.

"Hmm." he mumbled slightly figuring out the taste. The frown turned into a worried look. Hizuren usually liked what i made, so i wondered what i did wrong this time. As he swallowed, he looked at me. He stared into my eyes and all of a sudden he placed his hands on my head.

"Its wonderful." he said with a smile. A smile was placed on my face and i slowly made my way to the door.

"I'll be getting ready for school now." i said as he nodded and i walked out.

...

I walked silently to school, and on my way, kids would walk by me. Some would point at me, stick their tongues at me, and even push me around.

"Loser!" One boy cried as his friend laughed at me. When they walked away, i hid my face and started to mumble a little. Just then, i bumped into someone and when i took my hands away from my face, i saw Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke. The one i bumped into was Kiba because he was being held back by Sasuke.

"Sorry." i bowed, but when i looked up at them, i was pushed to the ground. I looked up and saw Kiba looking down at me while Neji just looked away and Sasuke had his hands in his pockets.

"You should just stay down." Kiba yelled giving me a smug. "Its a good thing youre a girl too, or i'd beat you to a pulp." I looked at the ground as Kiba walked away.

"Pathetic." Neji mumbled as Sasuke stayed quiet and walked away from me. I stood up slowly and continued my way to school. When i was almost there, the boy i saw yesterday walked past me and he looked at me. He didn't threaten me or anything but look at me with sad eyes. i couldn't quite remember his name. Soon i entered the school, and made my way to class. I was last to enter since i kept walking slowly, and when i went in, everyone looked at me. Iruka looked at me sadly and back at the kids. I looked down and made my way up the isle to my seat only to be tripped a couple times. As i sat down at the far back, few kids turned around to look at me and then threw paper balls at me.

"Okay class thats enough. I think Ame has had enough." Iruka said strictly. As class began, i didn't bother to pay attention. I pretty much knew this stuff already, since Hizuren is sort of teaching me, so i just looked out the window, waiting for class to end.

...

Class finally ended, and everything is always the same. During class, the kids would snicker at me when the teachers aren't paying attention, during lunch they throw food at me, which brings me to the nurse's office to get new clothes. I was silently walking home, until about 3 kids started coming towards me. I tried avoiding them, but they blocked my way every time.

"Plea-" i was cut off by one boy pushing me to the ground. My book bag opened and all my papers came flying out. One of the other boys started stepping on them and ripping it.

"Youre the weakest ninja in Konoha am i right?" the supposed 'leader' asked. I stayed quiet and looked to the side. He smirked. "Since you can't do anything, i might as well have fun."

"Hu-" all of a sudden the 3 boys started beating me up. They kicked my body and face as they laughed at how pathetic i was. I wasn't strong enough to stop them. What was i suppose to do? Thats when i felt them stop. I slowly opened one eye, and i saw the same boy from earlier standing in front of them, the 3 boys' backs facing me.

"Stop being mean to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that." he said hesitantly but sounded brave. My eyes widened.

"What are you going to do about it?" the 'leader' asked. The boy looked down without second though.

"Thats what i thought, fatty!" one boy shouted as the others started laughing. The boy had a shocked face, and started walking away. I stood up and ran past them.

"Hey wait! We're not done with you!" they shouted as they looked at me. I didn't stop, so i ran past the sad boy. As i continued running, i heard the 3 boys.

"Look what you did now, fatso. She ran away, and its all your fault. I knew you were worthless also." i barely heard. I looked down feeling guilty that I just left him there.

_'Thats so mean, but he stood up for me.' _i thought as i held on to my cheek that felt brused. Tears ran down my face again. There was nothing i could do, it hurt a lot that they beaten me up, but it was worst that they were teasing someone else. Once i reached my home, i was called into the Hokages office. Once i entered, Hizuren had a shocked look and quickly walked up to me.

"Are you okay, Ame?" he asked as he gently picked me up. I winced slightly because my back hurt. I nodded slowly. We talked a bit, and i was told that i will be moving to another village so i could train. I'll be moving in a week. Hizuren wanted it the best for me. He's hoping that i'd be a great ninja once i came back to the village.

"How long will i have to stay at the village?" i asked as Hizuren placed hot cocoa in front of me. I drank a bit and he smiled a sad smile. I wondered this as he waited a moment before replying.

"About 6 years." he said with that same smile towards me. I coughed out my drink and i felt like crying.

"Why that long?" i asked being in total shock.

"Its too help you improve. So train really hard, so i can smile at you when you get back." he said as he gave me a big hug. I held the tears back but i slowly nodded my head as I hugged him back.

"One week til i leave right?" i questioned as we moved back from the hug. He nodded slowly. I sighed and he tucked me in bed. He kissed my forehead and i deliberately fell asleep.

Alright, thats it for this chapter. Review? O.o I hope you enjoyed. Byes! :]


	2. The Best Friend

Chapter 2 – The Best Friend

Dream

Tears slid down my red cheeks as i looked at mom and dad walked in and out of the house with their belongings.

"Where are you going, mom, dad?" i asked as i slowly walked up to the door watching them take things from the house and going out the house.

"To another village, and youre not coming." Dad stated bluntly. I looked at them with a confused look.

"Im not?" i questioned. I looked down and then look up. "Why not?"

"Because youre weak, worthless. Youre a disgrace to this family." Dad explained as he stopped to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"You can't do anything right. So we are leaving you." Mom added as she stopped next to dad. I froze but continued to watch them get their things. Then i saw Hizuren walk up to them. They started talking, but my parents were arguing with him. They pointed at me, stomped on the ground, and shouted as they talking.

"We don't want her anymore!" they yelled at the same time, as they started walking away. I fell on my butt and brought my arms to my face to cry.

"I never did anything wrong." i said quietly to myself. Tears wouldn't stop falling, so I just let them slide down.

"I know you didn't." i heard a certain old man's voice. I looked up and saw Hizuren, the Third Hokage, with sad eyes. He brought his arm out and i took it his hand. "You'll just stay with me, okay?" It took me a minute to chose my answer, until i nodded and followed him to his office.

Dream over

I shot my eyes open and quickly sat up in bed to only feel my body sore. Just remembering yesterday and my dream, almost brought tears to my eyes again. I looked to my left and saw the window curtains open and rain pouring down. A smile was placed on my face as i planned on going into the rain.

Hizuren never really cared how i dressed in the rain, just as long as i changed my clothes when i get back inside and im back before dark. I then stood up and started changing into my normal clothes and started my way downstairs to start breakfast. When i reached the kitchen, a note was found in the table with a sunflower. I picked up the sunflower and read the note.

_Dear Ame,_

_I had an urgent meeting this morning, so you'll be home the whole day. I've already prepared breakfast for you, and its in the fridge when you want to eat. Apparently its raining, and i know how much you love rain, so have fun. Remember change when you get back in the house and don't be out to late. See you tonight._

_Love, The Third Hokage, Hizuren_

I thought for a minute and decided i'd eat and head outside for a splash in the rain.

...

I slowly opened the door to see no one outside in the dark streets. The rain looked delightful and felt like it was calling me, so i stepped out the door and felt the cold, refreshing rain hit my skin. The rain today felt so good, i started dancing around. My whole body was soaking wet, same with my hair, and i loved the feeling of my hair hitting my face when i twirl around. I skipped through town, twirling, and running until i stopped to see the same boy.

_'Is he stalking me?' _i thought as i started walking forward pretending i never noticed him. When i walked past him, i started dancing again, until i came to a field with sunflowers. The field was actually a cliff, and when you go close to the cliff, you can see a beautiful ocean. It was the perfect place to watch a sunset, or lay down to watch the clouds or stars. It was my favorite spot in Konoha and it wasn't too far from the office. I bent down placing my hand on my knees, and watched closely as the rain hit the sunflowers. I smiled and laid in the field as i fell asleep in the rain.

...

"Hey!" i woke up to the sound of a boy. I got up slowly and noticed it was still raining, but when i looked behind me, i saw the same 3 boys that hurt me yesterday. I got up quickly, with a terrified look.

"Well, if it isn't Konoha's weakling." the leader stated with a smirk. They had no umbrellas but they did have hoodies. I backed up a bit, but they walked forward.

"We weren't finished with you, so this would be the perfect time." one boy stated with a sly grin. I didn't want to get hurt now. Its raining. The rain usually brought smiles on my face. They came closer as they laughed and cracked their knuckles. I thought for a moment and decided to be brave, at least this once. I ran up to them and pushed one boy and ran past them.

"Why you!-" they yelled as i ran through the streets back to my house. As i ran i heard footsteps behind me, so i turned around and saw the 3 boys. My eyes widened as i continued to run.

"Get back here!" one boy shouted. I shut my eyes and opened them until i was suddenly pushed to the ground.

...

It was still raining when I slowly walked to the park with a bruised body and face. I limped my way there and was bleeding on my elbow. I started crying cause of the pain i felt when those 3 boys had beat me up. I was trying to make my way to the bench that was on the other side, but i tripped on the side walk and yelled a little as i hit my bleeding elbow on the ground. I slowly made my way to a close wall, and sat down with my legs close to my body and my arms wrapped around my legs. A few minutes later, i felt no rain hitting me but i still heard the sound of the rain hitting the ground. When i looked up, i saw the chubby, swirly cheek boy holding an umbrella over my head. He also seemed to be carrying bandages.

"Are you okay?" he asked sadly. I looked at him confused. I thought he'd hurt me but i shook my head. He sat down next to me, placed the umbrella between us, and grabbed my arm. I tried to tug my arm back because i thought he was going to hurt me, but he gripped my arm.

"No, its okay. I won't hurt you." he said looking at me with sincere eyes. I looked at him and relaxed a bit as he began bandaging my elbow and head. When he finished he smiled at me, and i couldn't help but to smile back. Tears started falling again, realizing i just made a great friend. He hugged me and i hugged him back crying on his chest.

...

Its been 5 days now, and tomorrow was the day i had to leave to train. Chouji and I was the best of friends. We were inseparable. Many kids teased us still, but we were happy that we had each other to cheer up. I never told him about me leaving, so i decided to tell him today.

"Hizuren, I'll be going now." i said quietly as i opened his door. He smiled at me with his eyes closed.

"Okay, be back by dark." he said as he slightly waved. I nodded as i walked out the door and heading to Chouji's house. I knocked on his door, and his dad, Chouzo, opened the door.

"Oh, well if it isn't Fukai Ame. Chouji will be out in a minute." he said as he smiled. I nodded and soon Chouji came out.

"So where are we going?" he asked excitedly. I smiled and he looked at me confused.

"You'll see." i said as i grabbed his hand and started dragging him to my favorite spot. When we arrived, he looked in awe at the place. A lot of people would be surprised to see how much sunflowers can be in one place.

"This is so pretty, Ame!" he yelled as he started running around the sunflowers. I watched him run around and look at my favorite type of flowers.

"Yup, i love sunflowers, and its a nice view for the ocean and the sky." i smiled. Soon it was getting dark and i had to tell him. I grabbed Chouji's hand and we both sat down.

"Chouji, i need to tell you something." i started slowly. He nodded once. "Since everyone is being mean to me, The Third Hokage is sending me to another village so i can train." Chouji froze so i looked at him worriedly.

"I'll be gone for 6 years, so don't forget me.. Promise?" i asked as stuck up my pinky. He looked like he was about to cry but he stuck up his pinky.

"I promise." he said. I smiled gently at him.

"Im going to miss you. You'll always be my best friend, Chouji. Youre like my long lost brother, and im glad i found you." i stated looking at him with clear eyes. He sat there smiling. I then kissed his cheek for about 3 seconds and when i sat back down, his cheek was all red. I smiled.

"You'll always be my best friend. My long lost sister, that im happy i found." he said with a big smile. I let go of his hand and stood up.

"Well, i have to go now. Watch me leave tomorrow okay?" i asked as I walked backwards a bit. He nodded and i walked home silently.

...

"So how did Chouji take it?" Hizuren asked as he entered my room. I sighed and turned around in my seat.

"He was sad at first, but hes okay with it now." i explained a bit sadly. Hizuren noticed but smiled.

"Im glad you found a best friend in just one week." he started. I smiled as i laid down in bed. "I'll get everything ready for you tomorrow. So just get some rest." I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead, and i went to bed.

**Alright thats it for this chapter. The next chapter will have half of when your 6. Okay? or 1/3, im not sure. :] I hope you enjoyed. Review? Byes! :]**


	3. Pineapple Head

Chapter 3 – Pineapple Head

"Ame!" i turned around before leaving the gates of Konoha. I smiled as i saw Chouji running with all his might to me. As he approached, he breathed heavily and stood up straight.

"I guess this is good-bye." he stated as his face was all red from the running. I giggled lightly and nodded slightly. He then brought his hand in front of me holding a sunflower. I was shocked at first.

"Take this sunflower to remember me." he explained looking at me seriously. I smiled and took it. He smiled as he embraced me. I wrapped my small little arms around his back and turned my head to his ear.

"I'll miss you." i whispered as i let go and saw Chouji smile. I turned around and Hizuren smiled at me.

"Train well. I'll be expecting a lot from you." he stated giving me a look. I nodded and hugged him. He carried me and hugged me back.

"Take care. I'll miss you." i whispered with a smile. He hugged me tighter and placed me down on the ground. I then turned back to Chouji.

"One day, im sure you'll find a perfect friend. But when i meet that person, i'll show no mercy. Let the competition began!" i giggled out. He giggled with me. "You'll always be the perfect friend to me."

"You'll always be the perfect friend to me. I'll wait for you." he mumbled as he began crying. I smiled at me sadly and hugged him again. This time i started crying.

"You better wait for me, Chouji. Good-bye." i whispered as i let go and turned around. The Anbu who was to stay with me for those 6 years and report everything that i've done nodded his head signaling that he was ready. I whipped away the dry tears from the side of my face and walked out the Konoha gates. Just before jumping through the trees to reach the villages, i turned around and waved to everyone. Once everyone waved back, i jumped through the trees with the Anbu.

"Everything will be alright." he reassured calmly. I looked at him and smiled as I thought about everyone that cared for me.

... ~ 6 years later~ 12 years old~

Six years has passed since i saw Chouji and Hizuren. I was so excited to be back at Konoha again. The Anbu that stayed with me reported everything to him and right now we were walking to the gates. As the gates came to view, i started running happily. Once i came closer, the two guards looked down at me. They had wide eyes.

"Remember me?" i asked playfully with a silly grin on my face. They had soft eyes once they saw and remembered me.

"How was training, Ame?" one of the guards asked as he moved to the side a bit.

"It was great, i learned a lot, and i mean a lot!" i shouted as the other guard moved a bit and opened the gate. "I can't wait to see Hizuren and Chouji." I noticed the guards look at each other worriedly. I was about to saw something about it but the Anbu finally caught up.

"Just go inside and see your friend." he stated calmly while facing the guards. I nodded and started walking. Once i was a little past the gates, i turned around and saw the Anbu talking to the guards.

"I wonder what happened." i thought aloud as i went searching for Chouji.

...

"Can i speak to Chouji please?" i asked politely. Chouzo smiled a bit and patted my head.

"Chouji went out. He should be with his team training." Chouzo answered with that same smile six years ago. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." i said as i turned around and started to walk, but i back turned around.

"By the way.." i started looking up at him. "Do you remember me?"

"Oh course i do." Chouzo stated as he came close to me with a smile. "Youre Fukai Ame. Chouji's first best friend." I smiled and then i hugged him. He hugged me with one arm and i waved good bye to him.

_'Yay, most of the people that cared about me, remembered me!' _I thought as i started skipping down to the training grounds.

...

Once i reached the training ground, i heard noises. I peeked behind a tree and saw Chouji, Ino, some guy and Asuma. They weren't training really but just talking. I was really happy to see that Chouji seemed stronger. I wasn't happy that he was happy with that other guy. Ino and Asuma were doing something else. I started walking towards them and when i went closer, I 'ahem'ed. Chouji looked at me first and then the other boy who was laying down opened one eye.

"Chouji!" i shouted happily. It was silent for a while, until Chouji flinched back.

"F-Fukai Ame?" he asked slowly. I smiled and nodded rapidly. He grew a huge smile and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then the boy who was lying down stood up and stood next to Chouji. I looked at him, almost glaring.

"Chouji, who's this?" i asked as i hugged Chouji's arm. He didn't seem to mind.

"Ame, this is Nara Shikamaru. My best friend." Chouji explained with a smile. "He became my friend after a few days when you left." I let go of Chouji's arm and pointed at Shikamaru. He looked at my finger and then at me confused.

"Rival!" I simply shouted. Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma sweat dropped. "Chouji's _my_ friend. My _best_ friend. I won't let someone like you be his friend."

"Fukai Ame?" i heard as familiar voice. I turned around and saw Ino. I looked down with an angry expression. Ino and Sakura were one of those girls who teased me and beat me. Matter of fact, Ino was the girl who kicked my bread when i left that store. She started laughing.

"Youre back? I thought you left because no one liked you.!" Ino stated as she continued laughing. "It would have been better if you never came back."

"Ino." Asuma stated intensely. Ino looked down after glaring at me and walked away. "Excuse Ino's behavior." I continued to look down as Chouji hugged me.

"Ino is just like that. Don't mind her." I heard Shikamaru say trying to comfort me. I looked at him as he stared back at me. I let go of Chouji and walked up to Shikamaru's face.

"I don't need you or your pitty, Pineapple head." i stated calmly and quietly towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru grew an annoyed look and i could see Chouji trying to calm me down.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru mumbled to himself. I ignored his comment and turned to Chouji with a smile.

"Anyways, i'll go see other people." i stated and turned around, but before I walked away, he grabbed me hand.

"Just stay here for awhile." he insisted. "I don't want you to get beat up again." I didn't want Chouji to get sad so i just smiled.

"Its okay, I got stronger. There's no need to worry about me. I can protect myself now. Remember i was gone for _six_ years; to train." i reassured him. He smiled a little and i smiled sadly, but he didn't notice it was a fake, sad smile. He hugged me and i hugged me back. As we hugged, I saw Shikamaru looking at me. I sense that he knew i was hiding something, so i just looked away, by looking down. Once he let go, i started going to the office to see Hizuren.

...

It was past 6 and i wasn't home yet. Nope, i wasn't. I really did want to see Hizuren but then an emergency came up. The thing is, i didn't use my abilities during the emergency. I didn't want to. I didn't want other people to know that i grew stronger, a lot stronger during those 6 years. If i fight back, they might get hurt more. My level would be higher than a Chuunin but i didn't want to be a Chunnin. I wanted to be with Chouji more so i stayed quiet about my abilities. Since i didn't use my ability i got hurt.

"Dang Genin's." i whispered as i slowly limped down the streets. No one seemed to be out, and that was a good thing, because i didn't want other people to see me out like this. I was bleed on my head, my arms and legs. I had bruises on my cheeks and body. I continued to walk to the office. Hoping to walk into the office and get a big warm hug from Hizuren. All of a sudden, i lost my balance and i was about to hit the floor, but i was caught. I was hoping it was Chouji but it wasn't. I turned my head and saw Shikamaru. He got me to stand up.

"Well?" he asked as he brought one hand up, making it seem as he was going to receive a sincere compliment from me. I looked at him annoyed.

"I told you this morning that i didn't need your pitty! So just leave me alone already, Pineapple Head!" i demanded loudly. Shikamaru looked at me with a nasty look.

"Jeez. Youre so troublesome. I save you and thats all you say?" he said as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Troublesome Girl."

"I don't need to say anything, because i didn't want your help in the first place." i said as i started walking away. "And im not troublesome!"

"Well, im not a Pineapple Head either." he shouted calmly. I looked at him with an anime vein and turned around to walk away. Once he was out of site, an Anbu came out of nowhere and carried me.

"The Hokage needs to speak with you." he said. I noticed he didn't have his mask on. It was Yamato.

"Finally. I'll be able to see Hizuren quicker!" i yelled in happiness. I noticed Yamato look away in sadness. He didn't look at me, but I looked at that emotion.

_'First the guards and now him? What happened?' _I thought as he carried me to the office.

**Okay. Thats it for this chapter. Wonder what happened. XD Anyways. Review ? Byes! :]**


	4. The Hokage

**Just to let you know , I did not use any known episodes for this story. I also do NOT own any known Naruto scenes or characters. Enjoy .**

Chapter 4 – The Hokage

Yamato continued to carry me since the incident that occurred, and once we entered the building he slowly placed me back on the ground. We silently walked to the office, still troubled about the sad presences.

"Yama-"

"We're here." he interrupted me as he looked down at me. I nodded my head and he opened the door slowly. I sighed and once i entered in, followed by Yamato, I saw the Hokage, and a girl next to her desk.

"Um..?" i was totally confused. I saw a girl on the Hokages seat and not Hizuren. The girl just looked at me. "Where's Hizuren?" I looked left and right.

"Fukai Ame, right?" the girl spoke in a serious but sadden tone. I nodded slowly still a bit confused.

"Im Tsunade. The new Hokage." she explained as she slowly closed her eyes. After she introduced herself, she reopened them. Again, I nodded. "Records say, you were treated badly by kids when you were little, and the Third Hokage sent you to different villages to train."

"Yes, ma'am. Thats right. I stayed with him, and we took care of each other like we were a family." i stated as I continued to have a confused look. "So, where is he?"

"Im sorry." she stated as she looked down. I looked around, and Shizune and Yamato also looked down. I tilted my head to the side.

"Hizuren, The Third Hokage, died protecting this village." Tsunade mumbled unable to look at me. I stood still as i processed the sentence into my head.

"W-what?" i stuttered with my eyes wide.

"Both the sand and sound village invaded Konoha during the Chunnin exams, and well.." she paused looking to the other side, after glancing at me for a second. "Hizuren died trying to protect us, but Orochimaru got away."

"O-orochimaru?" I asked still shocked and confused. How do I know these things. I should have stayed!

"He's an evil man." Tsunade stated in short. She finally looked at me and I saw sadness but slight anger in her eyes. She was a serious women, but I can tell that she had some care in her heart. "You can still stay here with me, if you'd like." I whipped away a few tears that were about to fall and nodded. Tsunade walked up to me and hugged me. I was a little shocked at first, but i really wanted a hug so i hugged her back. "Im sorry."

...

The next morning, i was about to cry. I remembered that Hizuren was no longer here to comfort me. I curled into a ball wincing in pain about how much Hizuren was not here. He was a strong man, a very strong loyal man who was caring and always there for me. I could never expect that he'd die like this. But as long as its for honor, then I guess it will be okay, eventually.

_'At least Tsunade's here with me. And Chouji.' _I thought as i got ready and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Once i was done, i carried the tray into Tsunade's room. I knocked on the door slowly.

"Come in." i heard her soft but yet rough voice. I opened it, and saw Tsunade laying down still. She sat up as she saw the tray i carried. I placed the tray on her lap and smiled a little.

"For me?" she asked as she pointed to herself. I nodded with a slight sad smile.

"i always made breakfast for Hizuren." i stated as I moved the plates a bit apart. She nodded and took a bite of the scrambled eggs. She started chewing and i frowned a little as she made an uncomfortable look.

"Hmmm." she mumbled Soon i became worried. Once she swallowed she looked at me for a bit. Then all of a sudden she smiled she warmed my sadden heart.

"Its wonderful." she stated. I stood there shocked as i remembered the time Hizuren did the same thing. I smiled as i hugged her gently and she hugged me back. I went down stairs to eat clean the dishes that i didn't get to do earlier and went to cleaning after.

...

I walked through the building to go to the Hokages office. I was called. Once i entered she looked at me.

"Since i've received excellent report from the Anbu that stayed with you, Hizuren must be really proud." She explained while looking at several pieces of papers. I looked down and smiled. "Also, i won't have to test you. You can immediately join a team. I'll let you chose." I thought for a moment and smiled big.

"I want to be in Chouji's team!" i shouted joyfully as I clapped my hands together. She smiled at my happy form and nodded her head.

"Alright then. I'll let Asuma know right away." She said as she sent Shizune on a task. I nodded with a small smile.

"Also, don't tell any of the kids or other adults that i have gained much fighting experiences. I-i don't want them to know." i explained looking to the side uncomfortably. She looked at me but nodded and smiled.

"Okay then." she said as she went back to work.

...

A few hours went by and i went out to see Hizuren's tomb. Once i was there, i kneeled down and cried a little.

"I miss you Hizuren." i whispered lightly at the tomb with Hizuren's name imprinted on it. "Why did you have to leave me?" Tears continued to roll down my face and i had to wipe them off with my arms as using my hands was not enough. "I hope your proud of me. I trained really, really hard so you could see me at my best. But you know..." i paused as i slowly stopped wiping my eyes but continued to cry. "I just really don't want others to know that i can do better than them. It won't feel right. It would feel like i was bragging and they might hate me more. So, i don't want them to know. I hope its okay with you."

"Oh?" i heard another familiar voice. I turned around and saw Kakashi, a very strong but weird noble man. I stood up and he noticed me crying. "Hizuren really missed you when you were gone. He always talked about you when he wasn't busy."

"R-really?" I asked in total shock. He nodded slightly.

"He really wanted to be with you. But then during the Chuunin exams, he felt like something bad was going to happen, so he gave me a note to give to you." he explained as he took out a note from his pocket. "I was supposed to send it to you, but then trouble happened and I forgot to do it right away. I apologize for that." He rubbed the back of his head in shame and started walking away. i looked as he walked away and then i looked back at the note. I started walking out of the cemetery and opened the note.

_My Dear Fukai Ame,_

_Its been 6 years since you've been gone, and i already miss you. I hope youre doing fine. Me, myself, is always doing great but i miss the breakfast you would make for me, and i miss giving you hugs whenever you were down. I hope to see you when you get back. I'll be sure to be the first person at the gates when you arrive so that i can give you a very big warm hug._

_Today, i will be watching the last round for the Chuunin exam. I wish you were here so i could see the new and improved you. But anyways, I hope to give you this note because i feel something bad is going to happen. But i'll assure you that i'll be fine. I hope you'll have a wonderful day like every day._

_From Hizuren, The Third Hokage_

After finishing the note, the sun was already setting and i broke into uncontrollable tears.

"You liar!" i shouted as sentences ran through my head. Reading the note, had given me so much emotion that it was like I could hear his voice reading the letter. I held my face with my hands and the note. I heard footsteps coming from behind but ignored them. "You said, you'd be at the gates to huge me... You said you'd be fine during the Chunnin exam. You lied…" i cried. I really wanted a hug right now from Hizuren, but knowing he wasn't here just brought more tears. I then felt a hand over my shoulder and i turned around to see, that lame Pineapple head, Shikamaru.

"Whats the matt-"

"What is with you always being near me!" i cried as i weakly punched his chest continuously. I had so much anger going on, that I continued to punch his chest, but sadness also filled inside me that my punches were weak, but I didn't really care right now.

"Im sorry about what happened to him." he said calmly looking to the side. I was shocked and without a second thought i hugged him. I felt his arms embrace me and i cried into his chest, but then i slowly closed my eyes.

...

I shifted and sat up straight to find myself in my room and in bed. Quickly, I remembered what happened, and i blushed knowing i hugged that lazy Pineapple Head.

"Ugh. This is going to be awkward." i mumbled looking down. Then remembering about Hizuren and his note, i looked to my side to see the note on the table. I gently picked it up and walked over to an empty picture frame and placed it inside. I then slowly walked to my dresser and placed it on top and adjusting it to look better. A smile slowly made its way on my lips and then i got ready for the day.

"Pineapple Head better not be with Chouji today." i whispered as i slowly blushed remembering the way his hug was gentle and caring.

**... Thats it for this chapter . Umm , yea . So i wonder if this was good ... ? Anyways , I hope you enjoyed . Review? Byes ! :]**


	5. Opening Up

**Enjoy... :]**

Chapter 5 – Opening Up

I finished getting ready and when i went to the door i saw Asuma standing at my door with a really big grin on his face.

"Good morning." i smiled back at him. I leaned forward and he held a thumb up.

"Good morning, little Ame." he stated back. "Come, i'll walk with you to the training grounds."

"Oh, so Tsunade already told you?" i asked as I stepped out the front and closed the door behind me. He nodded and we headed out.

"Okay, so heads up on the other members." Asuma started. "Of course, you know Chouji. Ino is not exactly as skilled, but she does have the power to do mind transfer."

"Weak, shes weak!" I yelled out evilly. Asume looked down at me with a smile and sweat drop. I laughed evilly as well and he patted my back.

"Now, now, Ame. Don't be like that to others. Even if they did it to you, its best that you don't do it back. It could make situations worst." Asuma stated. I sighed with disappointment. What a letdown.

"And lastly, Shikamaru is-"

"Ahh, i hate him." i stated instantly after hearing that name. "He's always with Chouji.." I pouted and looked to the side.

"Well, i heard that when you left, Chouji became lonely and more people teased him. People were saying that you left him because he was, well chubby, and weak." He started to explain. My eyes widened and anger started building up inside.

"How dare they treat Chouji like that!" I shouted in frustration. Asuma looked down at me with a concerned look and then he looked up to the side.

"But then Shikamaru felt sorry and befriended him." He explained without looking at me. I instantly looked at him and I started getting light headed from all the random emotions just bursting in and out. "I think it was very nice of Shikamaru, or Chouji would have been alone for a long time."

"Well, i don't care.." i lied softly. I actually did care. Im so glad Shikamaru became friends with my best friend. Its true that if Shikamaru didn't be his friend, Chouji would have been lonely. I looked at Asuma and saw him smirking at me. "W-What?" He shook his head and smiled.

"Anyways, Shikamaru is a very lazy but a very smart student. He's usually the ones to come up with a strategy, if anything else doesn't really work." Asuma explained as he placed on hand in his pants pocket.

"Smarter than you?" i asked randomly with a sly look on my face. Asuma moved back a bit with a nervous smile and a sweat drop.

"Ah, i don't know about that." He laughed nervously. I smirked at him and thought of something evil.

"So-"

"Im very aware that youre very strong now." He stated as he avoided what I was going to say next. "Tsunade informed me, but told me not to tell anyone. Are you going to tell Chouji?"

"Chouji already knows, i guess." i answered going along with him. After all, it was a serious thing for me, since hes my best friend and all. "I told him that i was gone for 6 years to train and that i could protect myself now, but.."

"But..?" he questioned as he gave full attention to me. I looked down, to the side.

"Im just not ready to tell others and Chouji that i don't want to use my full strength and abilty." i replied slowly. He gave me a look and looked straight.

"Why is that?" he simply asked.

"Well, if i told them, it would feel like i was bragging. Then others might hate me more, knowing that i went ahead of them. I don't want them to hate me more than they already do." i said sadly.

"No, i don't think that they would do that, but they probably would expect you to protect them more." I looked at Asuma and he had a warm smile, so i couldn't help but smile back.

...

"Okay. Today we will do partner training." Asuma stated while I was sitting with Chouji. Shikmaru was laying down just a few inches away from us, but Ino was insulting me from a distance..

_'Let me be with Chouji.' _I thought as I closed my eyes tight, hoping my very best. But Asuma just had to tease me, didn't he, because I caught a glimpse of a smirk towards me. Pft, like I was going to do anything.

"Partners will be Chouji with Ino, and Shikamaru with Ame." he finally announced. My mouth dropped and I stared at him.

"What!" i yelled in shock as I glared at Asuma. He slightly rubbed the back of his head. "Youre kidding."

"Nope." he said with a smile. I looked at him annoyed and Shikamaru walked up to me with a sigh. I looked at Shikamaru from the side of my eye.

"Well, do your best." he stated as he stuck out his hand to shake. I was shocked at first and i didn't do anything but look at it.

"I don't want to do training, you can do it yourself." i said as i crossed my arm and looked to the side. I looked at Shikamaru from the corner of my and I saw him walk off.

"Okay.." he stated as he sat on a bench and i walked over to Chouji. I cupped my hands around my mouth and started yelling and pumping my arm in the air.

"Do your best Chouji!" i cried as i watched him with a big smile. Chouji was very successful with dodging Ino's mind transferring.

_Shikamaru's POV_

I watched Ame as she cheered Chouji. I sighed and leaned back on the bench placing my hands behind my head.

"Whats with her? Im only trying to be her friend." i whispered to myself as I looked at Ame and then back at the fight..

"I don't think Ame hates you exactly." i heard my favorite but troublesome teacher. I looked to my side and saw Asuma sitting down next to me. He was smoking a cig and I narrowed my eyes and looked back at them.

"I think she really hates me." I mumbled looking to the side. "Shes just one big bundle of trouble."

"I told her that you became friends with Chouji otherwise he would have been lonely." He explained. Its true, I had heard that Chouji had a best friend within one week. However, a few days later, I heard that she left him alone because he was fat and a weakling. "She said she didn't care."

"See, Troublesome Girl." i stated as I narrowed my eyes again. I don't see how she was a weak girl. Shes got a big mouth right now. Six years, really did it.

"But i sensed a bit of a lie in that sentence." he confessed continued. I looked at him for a bit as he said something again. "I think she really appreciated you for being friends with Chouji. She didn't want Chouji to be lonely while she was gone, so i knew that she lied about not caring. I actually bet, shes thankful to you, but won't admit it."

I didn't know what to say after that. I watched Ame put a warm smile towards Chouji and all of a sudden i remembered yesterday. I listened to her read that note The Third Hokage made for her and she burst into tears. I remember she punched my chest rapidly and when i said sorry, she hugged me. I felt sorry for her so i didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"She just needs time to get use to you." Asuma stated suddenly with a big cheesy grin.

"i know that." i mumbled. Asuma smiled and i looked away.

... Ame's POV

"Good job Chouji!" i cried as he walked up to me with a few scratches. I stuck my tongue out at Ino and she stumped over to me. I pretended to ignore her as I smiled and praised Chouji.

"Do you really want to come at me, weakling!" she cried. Chouji stopped moving to look at me, but i continued to help Chouji bandage himself. I didn't smile anymore, but I was doing it calmly and still ignoring her. "Well?"

"Chouji was the one that beat you. Im just supporting him." i said calmly without looking at her. Chouji was surprised at what I said and held his arm up to stop me from saying anything else that would make her mad.

"Why you!" she yelled as she pushed me to the ground violently. I stared at Chouji and then I looked away.

"Is that all your going to do? Just push me to the ground?" i asked for I couldn't stop myself from doing that. Back when I was little, I could only talk back to the girls, in fear though, while for the boys, I was terrified. As most people would say, that boys are much stronger than girls. So the girls were the only ones that I could ever talk back in such manner.

"Youre not even worth it." she stated as she kicked dirt at me. "You should have never came back if youre just going to get yourself beat up." From my peripheral vision, I saw Ino raise her arm with a balled fist. I closed my eyes getting ready to feel the very common attacks.

"Ino!" Asuma suddenly yelled. My eyes opened wide and I saw Asuma and Shikmaru around me as well. "Don't talk to her like that."

"But-"

"No, thats enough." he stated angrily. Ino stormed out of the training grounds and Chouji helped me up with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he went to grab my arm but I smacked his hand away. I hid my eyes with my bangs and turned to face Chouji.

"You don't need to ask me." i said as I continued bandaging him up, but he held both my shoulders and slightly shook me.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked with a serious and hurt tone. I covered my eyes with bangs again and looked to the side. "It sounded like you wanted her to beat you up."

"I talked back." i replied defending myself from Chouji's anger. He slightly gripped my shoulders and I quietly winced.

"But she pushed you, and talked to you like you were nothing." Chouji cried. His voice and the way he held me showed my just how much Chouji was mad and hurt.

"I just didn't want to hurt her." i said as i looked to the side. I didn't want to look at Chouji knowing he's mad at me.

"Tell me, Ame. Tell me why.." Chouji begged. I sighed and looked at Asuma and then looked back down.

"Asuma will tell you, why." i said as i walked away to a bench.

...

"Im sorry, Ame!" Chouji cried as he hugged me tightly. I patted his back slightly.

"I-its okay, Chouji." i said smiling a bit. He was mad, and now hes apologizing.

"No, its not! I got mad at you without know the reason. I promise i won't tell anyone about your improvement." he promised as he gave me a whinny look. I smiled.

"I won't either." I heard Shikamaru say. I looked at him as i hugged Chouji.

"Well, good. I'd appreciate that." i said without looking at him. However, I saw Shikamaru smile so I smirked. "Pineapple Head." I then saw him frown and i slightly giggled.

"Shikamaru come get a hug as well." Chouji offered as he stuck his arm out in his direction. "A group hug."

"Ch-Chouji." I stuttered as I looked at him with a sweat drop. Shikmaru also looked uneasy about it. Im guessing he wasn't that type of person either.

"Its okay, right?" he asked me giving me another undeniable look. I loved Chouji so if he wanted it like that then i was okay with it.

"Fine." i said looked away. Shikamaru then sighed.

"No, its okay." he stated with his eyes closed and a hand up in defence.

'_Yeah. Way to go Shikamaru.' _I thought as i smiled to myself facing away from the group.

"No, come one. I insist." Chouji asked spreading his arm out even more. I cried invisible fake tears.

_'Ch-Chouji...' _I thought as i smiled nervously.

"Chouji. You know i don't do this kind of thing." Shikamaru complained as he slightly shook his head again.

"Well, now you do." he said as Chouji grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Once Shikamaru was in the little circle, i noticed Shikamaru hug Chouij. I smiled as Chouji hugged Shikamaru back. Then i felt a hand over my waist. I noticed it was Shikamaru's. When i went to look at Shikamaru, he wasn't looking at me but smiling sheepishly at Chouji.

_'Should i?' _I thought as I looked at them who were both happy. I sighed. '_I'll ignore it later.' _In that moment, i brought my arm to Shikamaru's shoulder and we all started laughing and smiling.

**Thats it for this chapter. Good, no? Anyways i hope you enjoyed. R&R? Byes ! :]**


	6. Feelings

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6 - Feelings

"Come on Chouji!" i said as i held onto Chouji's hand and dragged him out his house. He almost lost his balance when he went out the door, but I helped him up and then continued walking.

"W-where are we going?" he asked trying to keep up. I smiled at him over my shoulder and then back to where I was going.

"You'll see." i stated as i continued to drag him. Once i stopped, i let go of Chouji and ran down the field with my arms spread out.

"I remember this place." he remembered as a smile crept up his face. Yup, it was the field full of sunflowers that i loved when i was little and I that I still love.

"Im surprised it hasn't changed." i laughed as i sat at the edge of the cliff and let my feet dangle out.

"Yea, it hasn't. I actually remember showing Shikamaru this place because you loved it here." he explained as he sat down next to me. I looked at him for a second wondering why he had to show Shikamaru, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"The ocean is super clear and blue today." i stated as i looked down below with that smile.

"The sky is also." I heard Chouji say. I looked up and he was right. The sky was a baby blue and the clouds were soft looking and puffy. It was a peaceful day today.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and watched Chouji get up and leave. I continued to wait., until what felt forever.

_'Jeez, where is he? He's been gone for almost an hour or more.' _I pouted as i laid my back on the sunflowers and looked at the sky. I yawned and gently closed my eyes until i heard footsteps from behind me.

"Took you long enough!" i yelled as i turned around, expecting to see Chouji, but i didn't. Instead i saw 3 boys. They froze as they saw me and i froze as well. Then i noticed one boy whisper to the other, and he smirked.

"Oh? So youre Ame." he started as he gave me a nasty look. "I was wondering where you've been for 6 years. I thought you ran away, but i guess not, knowing that your here." he laughed and his friends followed as well.

"Are you still the little weak girl you use to be?" the other boy asked. I stayed quiet, and they all laughed.

"Hey, can we have fun with her like last time?" the third boy asked leaning towards the first boy.

"Well," he started as he looked to the side with a sly smile. "Sure why not. I've missed out on alot of fun." They started walking towards me, and i stayed there trembling in slight fear.

...

"Ame." i heard Chouji's voice. It was filled with intense concern. "Ame!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chouji and Shikamaru looking down on me. I then tried sitting up, but i felt agonizing pain rush through every part of my body.

"W-what happened?" i asked in total confusion. I had no clue what just happened, or I forgot for that matter.

"We were just about to ask the same thing." Chouji stated as I looked at how sad he was. I got confused again and when i tried getting up again, my body hurt. I then looked at my hands and i noticed blood on them. They also had scratches. I then sighed and looked at the sky. It was already sun down and a few sunflowers were stained with my blood. Some were even stepped on.

"Don't tell me that some kids hurt you and you didn't fight back." Chouji begged to hear the answer he wanted to hear and since I knew he didn't want to hear it, I didn't answer.

"You should at least protect yourself a bit more." Shikamaru sighed with his eyes closed. I forgot he was there so my nerve kicked in.

"Well, like i didn't want them to know that i grew stronger. And why are you even here! Pineapple Head!" i shouted at Shikamaru as I still laid on the ground.

"Calm down, Ame. I brought him here, so that we can hang out." Chouji whispered as he looked at me with full concern still. I looked at Chouji and i sighed.

"Whatever." i stated as i finally had the strength to stand up. I wobbled a bit from side to side but I held on to Chouji until I let go of him. Chouji knew well that when im like this, he shouldn't help me.

"Here, let me help you." Shikamaru offered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. i then smacked it away and turned around to face him.

"I don't need your help, remember!" i yelled as i turned back around and headed home.

"Just leave her alone." i heard Chouji beg to Shikamaru. I sighed and continued walking. He really pisses me off when I see him.

...

"Your injures are all done." Shizune informed as i laid in bed with those white bandages covering parts of my arms, legs, and body. I also had 2 bandages on my cheek and the side of my forehead.

"Thank you." i said as i got up and walked up to my window. I sat down at the window sill and looked at the star fill night.

_'The night looks warm. I might as well walk around.' _I thought as i got dressed and quietly left the house. _'Hmm, where to go?' _I thought as i walked around. Then i thought of it. My favorite place. I ran around and when i got there, i noticed someone was there already. I then grew and\ annoying look hoping it wasn't the person i was thinking. The person turned around when i stepped forward.

"Oh, its only you, Ame." i heard that annoying voice. The voice was obviously Shikamaru because it sounded lazy, and sleepy. I was about to turn around to leave, but then i felt a hand on my wrist. I looked down and saw Shikamaru holding onto it while lying on the sunflowers. "Just stay, for a few minutes." I sighed and sat down without looking at him.

"The stars are beautiful." he stated. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sure." i whispered trying to ignore the fact he was at my favorite spot. I then heard Shikamaru sigh and felt something move. I was so curious to what it was, that when i turned around, Shikamaru was just a few inches away from my face. I felt his breath linger across my lips.

"W-what?" I asked slowly as I blushed deeply. I looked down at his lips because he was too close to me, but then I looked at him in the eye.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked in a serious but lazy tone. Why did i hate him so much? I don't even know why i said there was going to be a competition between me and Chouji's other best friend when i leave. Maybe it was because i was afraid of losing Chouji as a best friend; i didn't want him to get attached to whoever it was.

"I-i don't know." i finally spoke as I felt droplets of water start appearing. All of a sudden it started to rain and i noticed how wet we were getting.

"Lets just get along, okay" he whispered as she stared at my eyes and i stared back at his. Look on his eyes made me realize that he wasn't lying. My heart started beating faster and he wasn't moving away any sooner.

_'What am i doing? This isn't like me at all!' _I thought as i moved my head to the side trying to avoid his gaze.

"Im sorry, but i have to go!" i shouted as i stood up and started running up the hill. But since the grass got wet, i slipped and started rolling down the hill. I got nervous knowing that i'll fall off the cliff and hit the ocean, but i felt warm arms embrace me, and rolling with me. When it came to a stop, I opened my eyes and my face was right on the persons chest. I looked up, and saw Shikamaru looked down at me with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a dull smile. I hesitated for a bit and looked back at his chest. I then felt my cheeks burn up even more, and i knew that i was blushing still. I didn't know what to do, and I guess I forgot what he had asked me.

"T-thank you." i mumbled as i slipped away from his grip and ran home wrapping my arms around myself looking down.

...

I couldn't go to sleep at all last night because of the pain my body felt from yesterday and because of Shikamaru. The way Shikamaru held me and protected me. The way he want to be friends with me was just too much, and yet i hate him... I think.

"Ame?" i heard. I flinched as I turned around in bed. There i saw Tsunade at my door. I then sneezed and covered myself up more and shivered.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade questioned as she walked up to me a bit more. "Do you have a cold?"

"N-no, im fi-" I stopped talking again when i sneezed.

"So you do have cold. Youre staying in bed today." she said as she left my door, and gave me medicine.

"Thanks." i whispered. She smiled, and tugged me in bed.

"Just get better." she muttered as she got up and left my room. I sighed and sniffed.

_'Now i have a cold! That Pineapple Head...' _I thought as i relaxed a bit and tried to noticed my real feelings. '_Maybe, i do like him… Ugh.'_

_... Shikamaru's POV_

"Anyone know where Ame is?" Chouji asked as he looked a bit worried. I shrugged and Ino didn't bother to answer.

"Tsuande informed me and said that she was sick. So she can't make it to training today." Asuma explained as he finally arrived.

"Alright, Shikamaru. After training we're going to see Ame." Chouji stated as he started training. I didn't bother to train, instead i thought about yesterday.

"She didn't know why she hated me." I said knowing that Asume was sitting next to me. I didn't bother to look at him yet, but yesterday bothered the heck out of me.

"So, what did you say to that?" he asked as I sensed a bit of interest in his voice. I turned around to face him.

"I just said I wanted to get along." I explained looking at him. He sweat dropped and I sighed.

"Thats it?" he asked after I looked away. I hesitated.

"I saved her from falling off the cliff, and i was surprise that she blushed and said Thank You." i continued looking away from the teacher.

"What do you think of her now?" Asume asked randomly. I looked down.

"I think she has a really good side to her. She just needs to open up to me more. To everyone." i explained placing my hand to my chin in a thinking position.

"Thats what i said before." Asuma stated as I sensed that he smirked. I sighed and brought my head down.

"That Troublesome Girl..." i mumbled to myself. I then looked at Asuma and i saw him smirking still.

"Do you like her?" he asked as he leaned towards me a bit. I grew wide eyes.

"W-What!" i shouted in surprise. "O-of course not."

"Thats what they all say." he said as he stood up and walked up to Chouji and Ino. I then thought about it a bit more.

_'Maybe i do..'_

_... Ame's POV_

"Gah! I hate being sick!" i yelled as i sniffed and coughed. I held a tissue up to my nose and blew a bit.

"We all do." i heard a certain voice. I turned my head and saw Shikamaru and Chouji out my door.

"Chouji!" i yelled with happiness. I then looked at Shikamaru and looked away with a slight blush, but since I was sick, it was barely noticeable. "Pineapple Head..."

"Troublesome Girl.." he mumbled looking away as well. I grew an anime vein and Chouji sweat dropped.

"So how are you feeling?" Chouji asked as he walked up to me followed by Shikamaru.

"Im doing fine now. Thanks for asking." i said as i smiled.

"I got this for you." Chouji mumbled as he pulled something behind him. I looked at it carefully, and it was a bunch of flowers and a get well card. I then read it.

_I hope you get better soon. Don't make me worry anymore. I'll always be here for you, so just get better._

"Aww, Thanks Chouji! This means alot to me." i said as i placed the flowers on the table next to my bed and hugged Chouji.

"I also got you something." I looked at Shikamaru and he wasn't looking at me. He then pulled something from behind him and i looked at it in awe. It was a single sunflower, but what surprised me the most was that it was a sunflower. My favorite flowers were sunflowers and he got me it. I slowly got it and looked at it.

"Also here." he said as i gave me a box of chocolate. I place the sunflower on my table gently and took the box of chocolate.

"T-Thank you... Shikamaru." i said with a smile and blush. I noticed Chouji smirked but I barely caught it.

_'I just said his real name for the first time...' _I thought as i placed the chocolate on the table.

"Y-your welcome." he said uneasy. I felt that it also shocked him.

"Anyways, we have to go now." Chouji smiled as he gave me another hug.

"Okay, take care then." i said as i returned the smile and hugged him back.

"Bye, Ame." he whispered. I looked at him as he turned around. I then looked down.

"B-bye." I whispered slowly. He stopped walking for a second, and then continued walking.

_'Shikamaru was really nice and i actually said his name. This is too much for me..' _I thought as i looked at the sunflower and chocolate he gave me.

**Thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I think the beginning sucked but i just had to add more details. Anyways, review? Byes! :]**


	7. The Mission

**Enjoy! :]**

Chapter 7 – The Mission

Two days ago, Tsunade assigned my team into a mission. Yes, a mission. That means if anything bad happens, i'll have to show my power to everyone, more like to Ino pig. My power isn't really special, its just the normal stuff, you know? Okay so anyways, the mission is to get to the sand village and talk to Gaara. Well, not us, just Asuma but we have to give them a special letter. So special ninja's might come and attack. The worst mission ever.

"Got that?" Asuma questioned as we walked together to the gate.

"What?" i asked shaking my head and then looking up at him. I wasn't paying any attention, what so ever. Asuma sighed and we were walking to the gates and we'd meet our team there.

"If anything bad happens, please help us." he begged with a begging look as well. If I thought any better, than it was like Asuma got down on his knees and had fake tears.

"With pig here? No way!" i argued as i crossed my arms. Again Asuma sighed. "Youre the adult here, you help out."

"What if im not around?" he smirked. I looked at him with a vein.

"You wouldn't." i whispered glaring at him. He smiled and when we were at the gates, everyone was there. Instantly I saw Chouji.

"Hi, Chouji!" i shouted as i ran up to him and hugged his arm. He smiled as he patted me. "Hi, Pineapple Head." i smirked at Shikamaru and he sighed.

"Troublesome girl.." he mumbled looking to the side. I sent a glare at him with a smile and continued to hug Chouji.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Asuma asked as he went in front of us. We all nodded our heads and we went out.

...

"Asuma, will we be able to stay in the sand village for a while like a vacation?" Ino asked as she hunched her back.

"Maybe, if everyone participates in _something_." Asuma stated while looking at me with a smirk. Ino then followed his stare and made a nasty look. I rolled my eyes and looked at her still.

"Ame? What can she do?" Ino argued at Asuma. I grew an anime vein at her but ignored the comment.

"Thats right, just calm down." Chouji stated as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and patted me with an uneasy smile. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"So, Ame." Chouji started. I looked up at him with a smile. "What made you say Shikamaru's name a few days ago?" I flinched and then smiled at him.

"It just slipped out." i answered pretending like what he gave me shocked me.

"Right.." he smirked slyly. I noticed he smirked and I flinched back a bit.

"C-Chouji.." I said looking to the side avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned out of nowhere. I turned around and glared at him.

"Nothing..." i whispered as I turned back around and walking slightly slower. Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped.

"I think you like him." Chouji whispered to me. I looked at him in shock, and Shikamaru begain walking ahead of me.

"W-what!" i yelled in a slight whisper. Chouji smiled. "Stop playing around." i mumbled. I then looked at Shikamaru who was slightly ahead of me and Chouji. Chouji then patted my shoulder.

"Its okay.. I won't tell him." he reassured and then giving me thumbs up. I sighed as I looked down in defeat and then back at him.

"Im giving it away aren't i?" i asked with a sweat drop. Chouji slightly nodded and I sighed again.

...

"Okay, we'll stay here for the night." Asuma stated as he stopped walking. We all put our bags down and stretched abit.

"Shikamaru look for food." Asuma started. "Chouji and Ino, look for wood, and Ame, start the fire."

"Ame with the fire? I doubt she can do it." she laughed as she walked away into the forest. I sighed and Asuma put sticks on the ground.

"I hate her.." i mumbled to myself. Asuma coughed trying to get my attention and I slightly rolled my eyes.

"Just deal with it." he stated. I sighed and lit the sticks on fire. I stared at it for a moment and sat down when i heard people coming from behind.

"Good job, Ame." Chouji shouted as he placed wood into the small fire one by one. I smiled lightly and Asuma put more sticks and hay into the fire.

"Pft, i bet Asuma did it for her." Ino stated as she appeared too and placed the firewood in the fire.

"Don't underestimate Ame." Asuma smiled at me. Ino glared at me and Shikamaru later came back with berries and we all sat in a circle. It was Asuma next to Ino, then Chouji, then Me, then Shikamaru next to Asuma. I was kind of annoyed that Shikamaru was sitting next to me, but I ignored it, knowing I was sitting next to Chouji.

"These are great. Where'd you find them?" Ino asked as she looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her like she was slow or something and closed his eyes.

"In the forest." he stated bluntly. I giggled softly and Ino glared at me. I smirked at her and she was about to say something until Asuma interrupted her.

"Okay, so Ame" Asuma started, "tell us what you did during those 6 years."

"She hid." Ino answered before I could say anything. I grew an anime vein but i closed my eyes to calm down. I then leaned over to Chouji.

"Im this close to killing Ino." i whispered as I showed him my hand that had my two fingers close to each other. Chouji giggled lightly and I smirked.

"I... went on vacation." i stated slowly and then glared at Asuma so he wouldn't bring anything out on me. Ino rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her when she didn't see.

"Right.." Asuma smirked. I glared at him again and we all got ready to sleep. For me, i went a bit further away from every one. I don't know why though, but I felt that if I was to sleep where Shikamaru or Ino is sleeping, then it has to be away.

...

"Ame, wake up!" i heard a voice. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up to see Shikamaru.

"What? Pineapple Head?" i asked as I sat up rubbing my head.

"We're being attacked." i heard him announce. My eyes widened and Shikamaru looked at me.

"What?" i shouted in shock. I got up quickly and saw Chouji and Ino fighting 3 ninjas.

"We don't know where Asuma is, but they kept asking for the letter." he continued to explain. I growled and gripped Shikamaru's shoulder. He slightly winced and then sweat dropped when he saw how pissed I was.

"I will so get Asuma for making me take care of the ninjas." i mumbled enough for him to hear. Shikamaru stepped back so I let go of him.

"Just help Chouji and Ino, i'll search for Asuma." he said as he ran away. I watched him jump away and I was surprised.

"Wait!" i yelled be he didn't hear me, so I sighed.

_'Great.' _I thought as i ran up to them. Chouji and Ino were scratched up. I was shocked when I saw how badly injured Chouji was. It really ticked me off to see how much he was hurt. I then stared at the other ninjas with a glare but I observed them.

_'Lets see, they are Chunnin's. Hmm, im a bit above that.'_ I thought as one of them pointed a kunai at me.

"Oh look, a little girl. She doesn't look like she can fight." the ninja muttered to his other partners. I grew an anime vein. He was ticking me off.

"There goes another Ino." i whispered to myself. I then heard a scream and i saw Ino and Chouji get thrown to a tree. My eyes widened.

_'I don't think Genin's can handle these Chunnin's.' _I thought completely ignoring the ninjas.

"What should we do with her?" a ninja asked. A big ninja came in front and examined me.

"Where is the letter?" he asked while giving me a glare. I then smirked and looked to the side.

"I don't know." i mumbled quietly. I was then smacked in the face and I held my cheek. I then looked up at him and he looked even more pissed.

"Tell us, or we will kill you." he yelled standing in fighting position. I giggled evilly and looked at him.

"Go ahead. I'll never tell you!~" i sang out playfully. He grew a vein.

"Don't play around with me!" he shouted as i was pushed by huge winds and I hit a big tree. Another ninja was coming at me with a kunai but Ino blocked it just in time. I looked up at her and she had scratches everywhere already.

"Don't get in our way, weakling." she yelled without looking at me. She tried cutting him and Chouji kept using his skills. My eyes widened at what just happened in front of me a few seconds ago.

"She, just protected me." i whispered slowly. I couldn't believe what happened. It pisses me off when something like that happens. "Ino, the pig, just blocked an attack for me…" i looked at her fighting and she was having trouble. "I hate her, so much!" I yelled as I stood up.

...

I sent one final blow at the ninja's and i watched them hit the floor. I stared at it for a few seconds and then fell down. I was so weak.

"Ame." i heard a concerned voice. I looked up and saw Chouji. I got up slowly with his help. Man was i tired. I used up too much chakra.

"I d-didn't know you can use fire and water techniques..." Ino mumbled in total shock. I glared at her and then looked away.

"Yeah, so stop teasing me, or i'll kill you." i stated turning my back at her and facing Chouji.

"I thought you didn't want her to find out." Chouji whispered as he tended my wounds a little. I looked down and to the side.

"I know, but she protected me." i mumbled. I then brought my arms in the air and started scratching my head in frustration. "Ahh! I hate having a soft side!"

"Its better to have a soft side." i froze and looked up and i saw Shikamaru and Asuma on a tree branch. I closed my eyes with an anime vein.

"You... were up there the whole time?" i asked slowly without looking at them.

"Yup." Asuma stated with that annoying looking grin on his face.

"You... made me fight on purpose!" i shouted as I opened my eyes looking straight forward.

"Yea..." Shikamaru stated lazily while rubbing the back of his head lazily.

"So… this was all just a plan? Asuma disappears and Shikamaru finds him?" i shouted as i glared at them this final time.

"Yea." they both laughed. I got up and was about to attack them, but Chouji held me down. I quickly did a hand sign and Asuma and Shikamaru turned around to see two fire dragons. They stood there in shock and confusion as it attacked them. After that, they stood in front of me with burnt faces and clothes.

"Don't try anything like that again." i threatened as I turned around with narrowed eyes. They both nodded their heads and we continued to walk to the Sand Village.

**Thats it for this chapter. Haha, i thought it was a little funny, but i don't know, you tell me. So i hope it was good. Review? Byes! :]**


	8. Jealousy

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 - Jealousy

"We are the Leaf ninja's sent to give Gaara a special letter." Asuma explained to the guards. The two guards nodded and we entered in. Once we inside, i saw how nice the village was.

"Hey, Ame. Why didn't you ever tell kids that you had powers? You could easily beat them up." Ino asked as she walked up to me. I sighed and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"I see your starting a conversation with me. Is it because you don't want to get beat up, now that you know i _can_ beat you up?" i asked giving her a glare even if its from the side of my eye. Ino moved back a little and Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped. I sighed and looked at her. "I just don't want them to know. So don't tell them, or i'll hurt you." She nodded and we arrived at a building. Once we were inside, Asuma told us to wait and he went inside an office. We sat down and waited.

"What? Is Gaara royal or something?" i asked as i crossed my arms feeling a bit impatient.

"Gaara is soon to be Kazekage." i heard. I looked to my side and saw a girl with a large fan and a boy with face paint.

"Who are you?" i asked calmly. The girl stopped with her hand on her hip and the boy crossed his arms.

"My name is Temari and he is Kankuro. Gaara is our sibling, and i suggest you don't do anything to him." She threatened giving me a glare. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino felt tension between the three of us. I sighed and moved my head to the side and looked at them from the corner of my eye.

"Does it look like im going to do anything bad? I am just sitting here, waiting aren't i?" I stated annoyed. This girl was getting on my nervous. So many people seem to really piss me off, am I right?

"It doesn't even look like you can do anything." Kankuro teased with a smirk. "Are you even a ninja?" I raised an eye brow and turned my head towards him.

"Why do you think im here?" i stated the obvious. I then pointed at him. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with paint, you little kid." Kankuro growled and Temari told him to calm down, while she glared at me. I held a straight face as they looked at me.

"Just watch your words." She threatened as they walked away. I watched them walk away.

"Ame, those two are really strong. Don't underestimate them." Ino informed as she looked at me. I looked at her and stood up.

"Did you pay attention to anything i did?" i asked as I crossed my arms and glared down at her. She gulped and i sighed. "Whatever." i said as i sat back down.

...

After awhile, everyone was able to take a break for a day or two. I had to share a room with Ino, what a pain. I wanted to be with Chouji, but i understand since he's a boy, and im a girl. Stupid gender policy.

"Im going to walk around for a bit." i informed as I went straight for the door. Ino nodded and i left the room. I was walking outside until i reached a park. I saw Chouji there so i ran up to him.

"Chou-" I stopped when i saw him talking to a red head boy. I slowly hid behind a tree and listened.

"Want to have some chips with me?" Chouji asked. The red head stayed quiet, so Chouji frowned.

"I don't eat with anyone." he stated quietly and straightforwardly.

"Come on, Gaara. Just for awhile." he begged.

"No." he stated quickly. "You behind the tree. Come out."

"Oh?" i said as i moved out and stood next to Chouji. "Gaara of the desert. Heard a lot about you.. a lot." i said looking down. Chouji patted my back.

"Why do you care?" he asked coldly. I stared at him a for awhile and then looked down.

"I care because.." i thought for a moment. Gaara had the one-tail and so people were afraid. Not only that but because of his sand. Gaara never had friends for a long time, or not even now. They were afraid, and they teased him. Tried to kill him and all i can say was that i was sorry. Even though i don't want to get close to anyone, Chouji was the same as me. He was teased often and thats what brought me to be his friend. Maybe, just maybe, i could let Gaara open up more.

"Answer me." he demanded quickly. I closed my eyes and hesitated.

"Im getting to it!" i yelled at him. He stayed quiet, so i took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, i care because i fee-"

"Hey, Chouji, Troublesome girl." i heard that familiar voice. I grew a vein since theres only one person that calls me that.

"Pineapple Head!" i shouted as i looked at Shikamaru. He looked at me surprised but with a confused look.

"Whats your problem?" he asked as he looked at me and then Gaara. I closed my eyes and tried to cool down.

"I was talking to him." i stated as I raised my hand and put it towards Gaara.

"About what?" he asked again. I glared at Shikamaru. He was kind of being annoying.

"About.." i hesitated as I looked down with narrowed eyes. I saw Chouji whisper to Shikamaru, and he sighed.

"Oh, i see..." he whispered looking at me. I glared at Shikamaru and then looked at Gaara. He still had the straight face.

"Youre not giving me an answer!" Gaara stated loudly. I looked at him and then stomped my foot on the ground.

"Don't yell at me! I've had a lot of things going on, so just give me a break!" i shouted intensely. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I guess thinking about what happened to me, and then looking at Gaara who was somewhat the same as me, effected me just then.

"Gaara, who are you talking to?" i heard a familiar voice from earlier. I looked up and saw Temari and Kankuro. I stared at hem calmly.

_'If only Gaara knew how much Temari and Kankuro cared for him, he wouldn't be so lonely.' _I thought as i glared at all of them.

"Oh, we meet again. I never got to know your name yet." Kankuro stated smirking at me. I sighed.

"Ame, Fukai Ame." i said softly and looking to the side.

"Who's that?" Gaara whispered to them. Temari smirked as well and looked at me.

"I heard a lot about you." Kankuro started. Gaara slowly looked back at me. My eyes widen. It was unbelievable.

_'Even the Sand Village knows?' _I thought total out of it.

"You were or should i say, you're Konoha's weakest person. You cant even defend yourself, fight back, or anything." Kankuro explained.

"Oh, i heard of her, too. She'd get beat up and teased a lot, and all she'd do was cry." Temari added. I looked down in anger. Even sand ninja's are teasing me.

"Why won't they stop talking about me?" i thought out loud. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Ame." Chouji whispered sadly, so i looked up at them.

"So, what about it? They still do it, I still get beat up." i admitted with a small smirk.

"What?" Chouji asked shocked. "I thought you said you'd defend yourself." I looked at him and then looked down.

"Chouji, i didn't want you to worry, so i lied." i stated in shame. "Remember, i don't want other people to know." Chouji sighed and i looked back at them. "How did this get to the sand village?" Temari and Kankuro smirked.

"I don't know. I heard it from adults, and kids eavesdropped, so almost everyone knows." they stated, than they looked at Gaara. "Except him, i guess. I thought he already knew."

"Well, i don't giv-" I was about to say something but a rock hit my cheek.

"A-ame. Are you okay?" Chouji asked as he checked my cheek. I looked to my side and saw a kid pointing at me.

"I know you! Your Ame, the weakling." he laughed out. I held my head down and tried not to cry.

"Told you." Temari smirked at me. Shes really pissing me off, but I can't do anything. If I did, I failed to be a ninja.

"Even here, they tease me." i whispered to myself. I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes. It was silent for a while.

"Ame?" Shikamaru questioned breaking the silence. I then held my head up with tears in my eyes.

"Is there a village where they won't do this to me!" i shouted as I placed my hands in my face and cried. I was then turned around and i faced Chouji. I removed my hands from my face and Chouji was looking at me with wide but narrowed eyes. He was anger in some way.

"Ame, calm down. You can do this. Don't let silly things get through you." he stated quickly. He shook me a little

"My parents left me, and kids teased me and beat me up! All my life they've been doing that. They don't know how i really feel! Just once, i want someone to save me!" i yelled for all of them to hear. Again, a rock hit my head.

"Ame..." Chouji stated sadly. I looked up at the little boy and he stuck his tongue out at me and it made me snap.

"I've had enough of all this crap!" i yelled as closed my eyes tight and held my head down. "I don't care what anyone does, i'll freaking kill them!" I brought my head up with tears again and started running up to the boy. I noticed the boy looked at me with unimaginable fear. My eyes widened all of a sudden.

_'What am i doing? This is not like me.' _I thought as i purposely made myself trip. It was silent for a moment and then i heard laughing. I stood up and saw the boy laughing at me and i walked back to Chouji with shame.

"I shouldn't snap." i whispered to him placing my forehead on his shoulder. He hugged me and i sighed and i turned around.

"So i can get this all over with..." i started sadly. "I've been teased all my life, even now, but theres nothing i can do. Go ahead. Tease me, beat me, but one finger on my friends, i'll kill you." They didn't say anything.

"And Gaara, I care about your past because i feel sorry. I know how it feels to be alone, even Naruto does. I was trying to make you feel better, but i guess it didn't work, and i made myself feel bad. If i could, i'd make you happy and let you be my friend." i stated. I turned around and sighed at Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Come on." Chouji said. I nodded my head. As we walked, from the corner of my eyes, i saw Shikamaru looked at me. In his eyes, i sensed anger, and sorrow, but also jealousy.

_... Shikamaru's POV_

Chouji and I reached our room and i laid on the bed.

"What was with Ame today?" i asked randomly. Chouji looked at me. "I mean, she wanted to be friends with Gaara, but not me?"

"Well, they are pretty much the same." he stated walking up to me. I then sat up and sighed.

"But i've known her longer. I've tried to be her friend, but she keeps bringing me down. And then all of a sudden she wants to be friends with someone who attacked our village." i complained. "Jeez, that Troublesome Girl."

"Shikamaru, you can't be... jealous, are you?" Chouji asked as he looked at me with interest. It was silent and my eyes were widened.

"W-what? Of course not!" i stated uneasily. Chouji looked at me calmly. He then tilted his head.

"Then why do you care, wither she wants to be friends with him or not?" he asked me. I looked down and thought for a moment.

"I don't know." i lied as i laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

_'Its because i like her...' _I thought to myself.

**Thats it for this chapters. Sorry if it sucked and if it was short. Also, the next chapter will be in Ame's Pov; just to let you know. I hope you enjoyed. R&R? Byes! :]**


	9. The Date

**Enjoy! :]**

Chapter 9 – The Date

I placed my breakfast into the sink and started my way to the living room. We were back from that mission, and we had a day off.

"Chouji.." i pouted sadly. I was really bored and really hot. I was hoping someone would come over and we could hang out. "Shikamaru.." After while, i swear i felt like i'd die from boredom. I was lying upside down on my couch looking at the t.v. All of a sudden, i heard a knock on the door.

"Door's open.." i called out as i lazily looking at the door. When the door opened, i saw Shikamaru. I grew a vein and looked back at the t.v.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed but just as lazily. I sighed and sat up straight.

"Im bored. There's nothing to do." i stated normally. I heard him close the door. "Where's Chouji?"

"I think, he's spending time with his dad, because their mom is away." he explained casually. I sighed in boredom.

"Chouji..." i mumbled softly. Shikamaru then sat next to me and i lazily looked at him.

"Where's the Hokage?" he asked trying to start a conversation. I looked up at the ceiling, and he knew that i meant the office.

"Its a hot day today.." i whined a little. He sighed and nodded. "Why are you even here? Pineapple Head."

"Troublesome girl." he mumbled. He then sighed and looked at me. "I was bored too, and since Chouji is not here, i decided to come here."

"Thats fine i guess." i stated with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile that Shikamaru was at my house.

_'Hehe, Shikamaru's here.' _I thought as i leaned back on the couch and looked at him from the corner of me eye.

...

"Hey, Shikamaru.." i started off. He lazily looked at me. "Im really hot..."

"Yeah. It felt like the temperature rose." he stated as I noticed him sweat a little. I sighed and walked up to the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" i asked as I opened the cupboard.

"Whatever you got." he replied. I nodded and took out two cups filling it up with whatever I had. Shikamaru smiled and nodded when i gave it to him.

"Shikamaru..." i whined yet again and he looked at me. I said his name again in one day. "I don't know." Shikamaru sweat droped but i smiled at him.

"I guess, we got use to each other, right?" he asked as he stared at me. I simply nodded a little and smiled again.

"I guess so" i replied back, "but Chouji's still my best friend!"

"Okay. Sure." he laughed. I smiled at his light laugh. I haven't really heard him laugh like that at all and it brought a smile to me face. "W-would you like to go somewhere?"

"W-what?" i asked surprised. I moved back away from Shikamaru but it kind of shocked me.

"Wo-would you like to go somewhere? With me…" he stuttered. I didn't really know what to say. I was speechless for a bit.

_'Like a date?' _I thought to myself as I saw Shikamaru looking away from me.

"Sure." i said with a slightly nervous smile. He simply stared at me and started out the door.

"Great. Theres a festival tonight around town. I'll pick you up at 6." he informed without looking at me. I simply said 'yea' and he left. I sunk down on my couch till I hit the floor.

"A.. date.." i mumbled to myself with a slight blush.

...

I looked at my mirror for the last time. My kimono was simply white with autumn leaves. My hair was down since its short, but i moved my bangs back and clipped it. The makeup was nice and light. I was satisfied and walked downstairs to see the Hokage there.

"Oh, you like nice, Ame." she stated with a smile as she looked up from the counter. I blushed but smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Im going to the festivial.." i informed her. She walked up to me with her hands on her hips.

"With who?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow and smirked at me. I looked away from her gaze.

"With.. Shikamaru." i replied back. She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, have fun." she said. I smiled as she hugged me and i hugged her back. Then we heard a knock on the door and when i opened it, I saw Shikamaru. He looked rather nice with his, and he stared at me.

"You look nice." he stated as he looked away. I smiled a little and we started walking silently next to each other.

"It feels good tonight, unlike this afternoon." i started. The wind blew my hair and I smiled.

"Yeah. Its warm but breezy, just the best kind of weather." he stated. I smiled and he looked up. "The night sky looks nice. I can actually see the clouds." I then looked up and he was right. The moon was clear and big. Really white and it was a full moon so we were able to see a few clouds drifting by.

"Yeah, it does look nice." i agreed with a smile and thought about how sweet he could be.

...

"Hey, Ame." i heard a certain childish voice. I turned around and saw Naruto running up to me. I smiled a little. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Hi, Naruto. I see you also came." i started with a nice smile. He nodded rapidly. "Who are you with?"

"My team." he replied back. I smiled and he smirked. He then slyly stood next to Shikamaru.

"Go, Shikamaru. You got 'the' girl." he stated bumping on him a bit. Shikamaru sweat dropped and turned his head to the side.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked. I giggled and Naruto placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Lets play around." he said with a big cheesy grin. I smile nervously.

"Im sorry Naruto, but im with Pineapple Head here." i explained as I pointed my thumb at his direction. He snickered a little and i looked at him confused.

"Come on, Ame. Lets leave him." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere else.

"Ame!" someone called my name. Shikamaru sighed and i turned around. It was Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Hi..." i mumbled looking down. I simply ignored Sakura, since she didn't know and i never really knew Hinata till sometime a few months ago. Sakura then smiled and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Im sorry, for being mean to you. I won't tell anyone." She stated with a smile. I looked over at Ino and she looked at me worriedly. I gave her a look, waiting for an answer.

"Im sorry… but i just had too." she stated with a sweat drop. I sighed and soon a lot of people were crowding over me, leaving Shikamaru in the back with a few boys like Sasuke and Neji: those who barely cared about stuff like this.

"How do you all know?" i asked annoyed looking at them all.

"Sakura" some said. "Ino." another stated. I glared at the two of them and I started cracking my knuckles.

"Another reason why i didn't want them to know." i mumbled to myself.

"So its true then." Kiba started with a sly smile. I simply nodded and he smirked. He slyly made his way to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Want to go out?"

"What?" i asked coldly. Kiba stared at me. "Why would i want to after you treated me all those years?" It was still clear to me that day I was walking to the academy and I had accidently bumped into Kiba. He pushed me to the ground and talked crap. It hurt.

"Um.. ah.." He stuttered. Kiba was nervous and I glared at him.

"Don't treat me any different from others now that you know. At first, i thought if i told everyone, they would hate me more, but it only made things worse.." i stated as i left everyone there.

...

"Ame.." Someone mumbled. I was sitting under a tree, in the open field for when we watch the fireworks. I turned around and saw Shikamaru. "You okay?"

"I guess. I just needed to calm down." i replied back but I still had narrowed eyes. I was still pissed off at Kiba and Ino. He sat next to me.

"I know what you mean." he stated with a sigh. I looked at him and then giggled.

"You do?" i laughed with a confused look. "A lazy person like you?"

"Hey.." he pouted. I smiled and looked at the sky. I then frowned to myself as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was peacefully leaning back against the tree with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

_'I can't get myself into him. It'll ruin everything that I have now.' _I thought as i sadly faced the sky again.

"Ame.." Shikamaru faded off. "I real-"

"T-the fireworks are starting!" i yelled just in time and pointed at the sky. He sighed and i smiled at him. I watched the lights in the air, and it was beautiful. I then felt a hand over my hand, but i looked the other way as i blushed. I knew Shikamaru was holding onto me.

"D-don't you think this is beautiful?" i asked referring to the fireworks. I still couldn't face him because I was blushing deeply.

"Yo- i mean it sure is." He said correcting what he was about to say. I knew what he was going to say but i just looked at the sky again and smiled to myself.

...

"Thank you, Shikamaru." i stated with a smile. "I had a great day."

"Yeah, me too." he stated back. I smiled and he hugged me. I was shocked but i hugged him back. When he let go, I looked at him for a moment and he was looking the other way waiting for me to go in. However, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. After that, i walked back into the house avoiding his reaction and saw Tsunade.

"So.. How was it?" she asked with a bright smile. I smiled back and started up the stairs.

"It was the best." i mumbled enough for her to hear.

...

**Thats it for this chapter. I hope it was good. The next chapter is last, okay? Review? Byes! :]**


	10. Confessions FINAL!

**Thanks for those who read and enjoyed my story. Enjoy! :]**

Chapter 10 – Confessions FINAL!

"Ch-Chou- Shikamaru!" i yelled out as my eyes widened. I sat up in bed and woke up to dark morning. I stared at the window for a moment and sighed.

"Is it going to rain?" i asked myself as i stood up and got dressed. Even though rain was suppose to make me happy, I wasn't feeling happy after waking up. Yesterday, maybe one of the best days with Shikamaru but, this day could just ruin it.

"Ame, are you okay?" Tsunade asked as she opened my door quickly. I nodded my head as i passed her in the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Is Chouji back yet?" i asked softly. Tsunade shift in her seat a little. She seemed kind of uncomfortable about it.

"Not yet. He's mission nee-"

"Mission! I was never told he went on a mission!" i cried as i slammed my hands on my table. The bowl rattled when I slammed the table and the cup tipped over and rolled off the table. "Tsunade, you know how much Chouji means to me, especially if he gets hurt!"

"I-i thought you knew. Shikamaru was suppose to tell you.." she replied uneasily. I thought for a moment and tried to remember what he said at my house yesterday.

"Sh-Shikamaru told me he was spending time with his dad." i mumbled quietly but enough for her to hear.

"Chouji's dad?" Tsunade asked. I nodded my head. "Chouji's dad was sent on a different mission. Chouji was sent to mission with Lee, TenTen, and Shino." My eyes widened. Was that why I didn't seem them at all yesterday at the festival?

"Lies..." i mumbled to myself. "They're all lies. Shikamaru wouldn't lie to me!" I stood up quickly knocking my chair down.

"Ame!" Tsunade yelled as i ran out the door and ran straight to Shikamaru's house.

...

I took big heavy breathes as i knocked at their door. Once it was opened, i saw Yoshino, his mom.

"Oh my, if it isn't Ame." she said while blushing and a hand on her cheek. "Why with the face?"

"Im sorry, to intrude, but may i speck with Shikamaru!" i asked a little angry. She stared at me with wide eyes and slowly turned around.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Ame is at the door." she yelled.

"Coming." he yelled back. She left the door, and when Shikamaru came to, i pulled him out the door by his shirt.

"Why'd you lie." i asked looking down but still holding onto him. He looked at me confused. "Why'd you lie!"

"W-what are you talking about, you troublesome girl." he stated while looking the other way. I looked up at him with almost teary eyes. He noticed and stared at me a little.

"You said Chouji was with his dad. To have fun." i stated remembering what he told me yesterday as it came back to my head like it was so clear. He didn't say anything, but i slowly let go of his shirt.

"H-he was.." he stuttered. I stepped back and looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Liar." i mumbled softly. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" It was quiet for a bit.

"I-i just couldn't." he replied back looking to the side. I then looked up at him instantly.

"Why not!" i yelled at him. He stared at me with shock. All of a sudden a Jounin appeared behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Are you, Ame?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head and heard what he had to say.

...

I slowly walked through the halls with flowers and a get-well card. When i was standing in front of the door, i couldn't open it, not even touch that door knob. All of a sudden the door slammed open.

"Sorry, excuse me." a nurse said as she closed the door and left me. I slowly looked and glared at her. I got my hand to the door knob and slowly opened it. When i walked in, i saw someone on the bed: covered in bandages and tubes. One look made my face burst into tears. I couldn't hold in it any longer.

"Chouji!" i yelled as i ran up to him and slowly laid my head on him. I felt him placed a hand on my back.

"A-ame. Please don't cry." he whispered towards me. I started wiping my tears away and quickly placed the flowers into a vase. I then took a chair and put it next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" i asked as i slowly sat down in the chair.

"Im fine, now that your here." he said smiling with slight pain. He had bandages around his face so I understood. I smiled, and he tried to smile back.

"I can't believe that Pineapple Head." i started as i laid my head on the edge of his bed. I growled and I heard Chouji sigh.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"He lied to me!" i yelled as i sat up. He turned his eyes towards me. "He told me you were with your dad, but then i found out that you were on a mission. He lied to me!" I started crying again, but i tired to hold it in as much as i could.

"Ame, i know how much i mean to you, so it would hurt a lot if you found out i went on a mission without you." he started to explain. "So, i think i know why Shikamaru didn't want to tell you the truth." I stared at him a bit interested.

"And, what is that?" i asked as i slowly stopped crying. He slowly smiled at me.

"You'll find out sooner or later." he informed as he brought his hand up. My eyes were wide but I grabbed his hand and held them.

"Chouji." i heard a lazy voice about to come. I covered my eyes with my bangs, and Shikamaru opened the door. "How are y-" It was silent. No one said anything for a while. There was so much tension in that small room, so no one dared to speck until it went away.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Chouji finally said. "Sit down." I balled one of my hands into a fist and then smiled.

"I'll be going now." i mumbled to Chouji. He just looked at me but i smiled and stood up.

"Ah, Am-" I ignored Shikamaru and left the room to check on everyone else who got injured.

_... Shikamaru's POV_

"Man, whats with her?" i mumbled as i looked at the door when Ame left. I then took the seat that she sat on.

"She's was talking about how you lied." Chouji informed me. I sighed and looked out the window. I placed both my hands in my pants pockets.

"I just didn't wan-"

"I know, but you still shouldn't have lied. Ame means a lot to me, and i mean a lot to her, at least give her a hint or something." he suggested. I thought about it but then I looked down in shame.

"Yeah, yeah. But its too late now. She hates me." i muttered as I brought my head up but looked to the side.

"I don't think so. You should try talking to her about it, even about your feelings." Chouji suggested with a smile. I sighed and smiled a little as well.

"That will never work." i stated looking to the side but with that small smile still. Chouji tried giggling.

"Just give it a shot!" he shouted as me randomly. I jumped in shock and fell off the chair.

"Okay, okay. I got it." i mumbled back as i left the room.

_... Ame's POV_

"Sasuke!" i heard annoying voices. I looked over and saw Sakura messing with Sasuke as usual. Ino pops out of nowhere. There goes Naruto trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Idiots." i mumbled quietly to myself as I looked at them though.

"Who is?" i heard that lazy voice and my eyes widened. I turned around and saw Shikamaru. "Well?"

"No one." i said looking away a bit angry and sad at the same time.

"Look, Ame." he started as he walked up to me a bit. "There's something i need to tell you." I closed my eyes shut and then turned around.

"I forgot i have something to do." i shouted as i suddenly ran away. I then heard footsteps and saw Shikamaru running after from me. Soon i was stopped when Shikamaru held onto my hand. I struggled to have him let go of me.

"Please, wait." he begged. I tried to get free, but failed every time.

"I-i don't want to talk to you!... I hate you!" i yelled suddenly without second though. He slowly let go, and I walked away while i cried.

_'I can't believe i said that to him..' _I thought as i stopped running and turned around and saw Shikamaru just standing where he was. _'I hope i didn't hurt his feelings.'_

"Sh-Shikamaru?" i whispered as i slowly walked up to him and wiped away a tear. He didn't say anything so i was about to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Im sorry." he mumbled. I froze before I even got to put my hand down.

"Huh?" i asked in shock as i now brought my hand down.

"Im sorry, i lie to you." he started to apologize. "The truth is i didn't want to tell you the truth because..." He stayed quiet for a bit.

"Because?" i repeated knowing I was interested in what he had to say.

"Because... I didn't want to see you cry, again." he finally explained. My eyes widened. "Your tears always make me sad, and since i knew you wouldn't want Chouji in a mission, you'd cry. I just couldn't tell you."

"Sh-Shika-"

"You may hate me, but i don't, i never will." he said without looking at me.

"I-i don't hate you, Shikamaru. I just said that because i was mad.. but I don't mean it…" i stated. He then quickly faced me.

"Then.." he started. All of a sudden he brought his hands out in front of me and i saw a bouquet of red flowers, with one sunflower in the middle. I stared at it in total shock.

"I never accepted my feelings, but now im certain." he started. "Now i have to make my chance to tell you. I like you, Ame. I realized i have for a long time." I took the flowers and slowly looked at him. He looked down and i saw him blush.

"Ame, i really really like you." he seemed timid but tried to play it off by saying it lazily. I laughed softly and then loudly. He stared at me with confusion and worry. "Ame?"

"Youre so weird, you know that?" i laughed out. "Shikamaru sure is lazy but he does have the guts to say how he really feels to a girl."

"Hey!" he yelled with a vein "Whats that su-" However, i stopped him with a peck on the lips. After I stepped back, I wiped the dry tears off my face and smiled while looking down at the flowers.

"I like you too, Shikamaru." i said as i smelt the flowers. He stared at me shocked, probably from that kiss. I then leaned over to his face.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru!" i yelled and giggled. He then stared into my eyes and i smiled. I began messing with the flowers again and blushed.

"I guess i was also in denial with my feelings, but im happy that you told me." i admitted with a smile. He finally smiled a little and I looked at him.

"Im happy i told you." he repeated happily. I smiled and gave him a hug while we both walked back to see Chouji.

...

**Thats it. Thanks for reading my Shikamaru story. I hope you all enjoyed. Review, I guess? :D Hehe. Byes! :]**


End file.
